Uncover the Fast and Tame the Furious
by lostwriterforlife
Summary: It takes more than a month for an undercover operation to bear fruit - and they wouldn't have just chosen any cop to go undercover. So what if Brian actually knew more than it showed in the movie when he went under? First movie rewrite. SLASH Brian/Vince
1. Chapter 1

_So, first upload ended up all funky. Never had that happen before, but it has been years since I last posted a story. Let's try again!_

**CHAPTER 1**

If there was one thing Brian O'Conner knew about the LA street racing scene - any street racing scene to be honest - is that no one was accepted into the inner workings without a lot of work being put into earning the respect needed. When he was picked to handle the undercover assignment that the FBI and the LAPD had joined forces for, he knew it couldn't be done in just a few short weeks.

But thankfully, though the LAPD didn't know it, Brian O'Conner wasn't your average cop. He wasn't dirty, far from it, but there were certain things that he let slide because he knew it wasn't worth the hassle.

Growing up in Barstow showed him the seedier side of life - all starting from the racing scene that his childhood friend and his family got him into. The freedom of a 10-second car, just him, the machine and the road kept him away from more life-altering escapes he could have taken as a kid.

A stint in juvie for being around a street race that was busted and being caught there while a drug deal was going down as well, led to him vowing to stay on the semi-legal side of the racing scene. Illegal mods, smuggled car parts were one thing - a necessity for life, but drugs, guns and the eventual major crimes that came with it wasn't worth the life Brian eventually wanted to build. It wasn't worth the idea that he could eventually have a family.

So, after finding a way to get his record cleaned up, he applied to the police academy at 18 after finishing his GED.

Which led to where he was now at 22, being pulled from a patrol route far from the races he'd already been sniffing around and placed in an undercover assignment to infiltrate the racing scene. A series of truck hijackings across California and into some of the neighboring states could only have been done by some skilled drivers and it became clear to the FBI that the place to start would be where those drivers would need to get those parts - the street racing underground.

After getting an impounded Supra transported over and being denied the funds to add the parts needed to make it a car to be respected, Brian started his work at Harry's where he knew all the racing garages got their parts. Afterall, that's where he got the parts for his Skyline.

Rather than the initial story the FBI wanted him to use, Harry and himself came up with a better in for why he had suddenly brought Brian in and let him do deliveries before showing he was trustworthy for the drops that were off the books. Who would deny Harry the right to trust his cousin's son?

"Sup, Hector," Brian called as he exited his Supra at a race meet 5 weeks after starting work at Harry's. After a bad accident a few years back, Hector became the man to organize the races, keeping an eye on locations, cops and filtering all the newbies into appropriate races. It wouldn't do to have them always be losing money after all.

Brian knew that it wasn't the top racer groups you start with. It was the connection to all the top racers.

"Snowman!" Hector shouted across the crowd, moving toward the undercover cop. "You finally making it out to a race? Here I thought seeing all our cars scared you into staying inside."

"Listen, dawg, just cause I need to work on my tan doesn't mean I'm hiding," Brian laughed back, clapping Hector on the shoulder as they shook hands. "Had to get my Supra out here or did you think I was going to be trying to race with Uncle Harry's truck?"

"Well, it looks nice - what's it working with?"

"The best thing in it right now is the driver," Brian admitted with a sheepish grin and a little bit of cocky confidence. "My last car got wrecked so bad I had to start over. Between that and the move, haven't had much to sink into it. I was hoping you could give me a couple low-balls to get my feet wet in the scene - I dunno what your minimum is, but I'm about ready to be putting up my slip just to get back in the game."

"Man, I got you, dawg," Hector promised his new friend. The knowledge that Brian had shown during the deliveries to the garage Hector and his crew worked out of had cemented at least a good working friendship between the two. He at least was a name to some of the other minor crews out there, but he'd been kept away from the two biggest rivals on the scene by Harry so far. "I got a couple stock kids new to the scene we can test you against. Show me something good and we'll check your workings to see what else we can work out."

Checking out the crowd as Hector finished getting things set up, Brian saw that both the Toretto and the Tran crews weren't on scene but that's exactly what he hoped for. Let the majors come to him and his reputation will be set.

Later that night as Brian smoked his second set of competitors, a truck just crossing out of the LA city limits was relieved of a portion of its cargo.

It was a month later before Brian had his first up-close encounter with any of the Toretto clan that actually raced. It was his fifth delivery to the garage since Harry put him on the route after his first night at the races. The first stops were early with only Mia getting the store/diner opened before the rest came in to open the garage.

Brian had kept it casual with the first couple encounters, chatting a little about the business and what Mia's textbooks were for while getting everything unloaded and the delivery signed for. Mia had begun to flirt a little, but Brian quickly shut it down. He didn't want to risk falling for anyone in the scene while undercover - not to mention, he wasn't really wired for women anyway.

It was edging into into the later half of the 5 o'clock hour when Brian finally made it to DT for his last delivery of the day. All the orders had been a rush with the next set of races being in two days, so he'd barely had time to stop for a piss before moving on to the next garage and DT's was the only one with food attached to it.

"Mia," Brian called out as he stepped out of the truck, checking over the delivery invoice as he walked up to the diner counter. "Please tell me you still have something hot on the grill."

"Sorry, Brian, everything's been shut off for the last 20 minutes," the young woman called back. The groan of disappointment that came from his mouth was almost drowned out by the growl that came from his empty stomach. Not even noticing the people at the back of the store, he dropped the clipboard on the counter and slumped to the side of it at the lone stool on the short end.

"Mia, I'm begging you for anything right now," the blonde whined, not even caring about how he was to portray himself with the hunger inside. Two straight days of work and dealing with the handlers had left little time for more than a snack. "I've been surviving off NOS and willpower with all these rush deliveries."

It wasn't until he heard the clank of a plate that he even raised his head. Sitting there was a tuna sandwich, a side of chips and a bottle of water. Stopping only long enough to remove the crust, Brian inhaled the food, groaning in satisfaction this time that he'd finally gotten something in his stomach. A second sandwich - this one with the crust removed already - was added to the empty plate as he finally opened the water. He looked up with a child-like adoration at the youngest Toretto.

"You angel of a woman, marry me?" Brian joked as he bit into the second sandwich, taking his time with this one.

"Now I know you didn't just propose to her over a tuna sandwich," a voice called from the back. Two men in their twenties walked out from the back office to join Mia and Brian at the counter. "You know if Vince or Dom hears about this, they'll go nuts," the Latino added to his first statement, directing this part to Mia.

"No one is proposing over the tuna, Leon, it's shitty tuna," Mia retorted as she cleaned up.

"Tastes like heaven to me," Brian answered around the last bite as he stood from the counter. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house this time - you look like you needed it," she replied with a smile, waving the blonde off as she took his plate. Brian gave a wide grin right back before grabbing the clipboard back up and turning to the two men.

"So, which of you has the Skyline that just had to have the parts today?" Brian asked as he walked back towards the truck with the delivery slip Mia had signed while he was eating.

"How you know it's for one of us and not one of our customers?" The skinner man in the beanie asked. A raised eyebrow was his only answer at first.

"Because I can tell from the shifter alone you're looking for a quicker transition, especially out of 4th and I've heard enough about you guys at the races from Hector and the others to know you don't work on any other racers' car," Brian responded as he pulled boxes out of the truck.

"It's mine, name's Leon," the Latino answered as he took the first couple boxes from the blonde.

"Jesse," the younger added as he took the last set.

"Brian," the blonde responded as he shut up the bed of the truck. "Well, good luck with all that, I'll see you guys around. Thanks again, Mia!" he called inside before hopping in the truck to drive off.

It wasn't much of an introduction. But it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, doesn't seem to like it when I copy and paste from Google Drive into the system for any new chapters. Right now, the laptop I'm using is actually one I inherited from a company I worked for that closed down and Google Drive is one the only way for me to be able to type my stories. So expect some minor to major issues as I upload. I'll try to edit everything and doublecheck all formatting before it goes live._

_I only have a few chapters finished so far - just to the start of the party - and my posting may be a little odd because of it and normal real life things. I'll aim to post at least every 2-3 weeks though. _

_Disclaimer: Obviously TFaTF isn't mine - you may also see some elements or similar scenes in my stories as in other stories on this site (I'm working on one that is heavily influences by Cop Magnent - which you should definitely check out if you haven't). It's been a long time since I have written anything and I'm very rusty. I apologize now if any author who seems similarities are offended, it is certainly not my intention. This will almost certainly go through a rewrite, probably within the year/upon completion, in which I hope to make this completely uniquely on my own. Until then, I thank you for helping me find a little of my spark for writing again through your own stories._

_For now, enjoy Chapter 2 and the beginning of the actual movie timeline!_

"Hey Mia," Brian called, walking into the diner with his clipboard in hand. After meeting Leon and Jesse a few weeks back, Brian had started stopping by the diner for food if he had the time while delivering in the area, chatting with whichever of the three was in that day.

"Let me guess, tuna on white no crust?"

"That depends, how's the tuna?" Brian answered without looking up from the paperwork.

"Every time you ask, I keep telling you it's crap, why not just get a burger this time?" Mia asked with a roll of her eyes as she finished her notes and reached for the bread.

"Because the tuna tastes like heaven to me," Brian answered with a laugh, just as he had ever since the first meal. A scraping of a chair led to the cop raising his head, not realizing anyone else was around beyond the customers at the tables outside. A stocky guy in his late twenties had risen from his seat in the caged off back room to stroll to the fridge for a beer.

The two men locked eyes for a moment as the older man raised the beer he had grabbed for a drink before Mia cut off the stare as she set down the food.

"I still say you're an angel, Mia," Brian thanked with a grin as he slid an invoice to the girl. "By the way, we're having an issue with getting this part, even with Harry's associates. He said something went sour with a deal a few months back between two of them, so he's had problems getting certain parts in. We're trying, but it might be a few weeks still."

"Vince will be pissed," Mia muttered as she saw which part was missing. "He's been tweaking with the fuel map and the injector for weeks trying to get it just right without it." At that moment four cars could be heard roaring down the street. It didn't take a genius to guess that it was the rest of the Torretto crew coming to the shop. Brian decided it was a sign it might be time to head out - he'd heard about Vince's temper both from Mia, Jesse and Leon and the streets.

"That's my cue, I'll leave you to tell him the bad news," Brian replied as he swallowed the last bite of food. "He'll probably take it better coming from a pretty face."

"You saying you're not beautiful, Brian?" Jesse teased as he strolled by the blonde while the other three were checking under the hood of the Maxima.

"Certainly not as beautiful as you," Brian flirted with a smile while putting the money down and thanking Mia before heading back out to the truck to get to his next stop. He nodded to Leon as he walked by, trying to stay under the radar of the last two.

"Hey Buster, where's my part?" Vince called out as he passed.

"Talk to Mia, man, I dropped everything off with her," he called back, attempting to distance themselves. He certainly didn't want to start a fight and ruin the good vibes he had started - only a little more work and then maybe he'd have an in to the inner workings of the race crews.

"If you ain't bringing us our order why don't you try Fatburger down the street, get yourself a cheeseburger and fries for $2.95?" the burly brunette yelled back, clearly irritated at the dismissal.

"And miss out on the tuna?" Brian chuckled out, drawing a laugh from both Leon and Jesse. Clearly it wasn't the right thing to joke about to the older man, as suddenly Brian was pushed against his truck as he reached for the door handle.

Vince got the first hit in as Brian swung around, but from there, the bigger man couldn't land any as Brian ducked and danced his way around the flurry of wild throws. The racer in Brian wanted to hit right back, but the cop side knew he should make sure not to start anything, even in defense.

He could hear Mia yelling at Dom to get out there and reign in Vince, even Letty calling his name once. The boys stayed out of it until Vince finally tackled the blonde to the ground, then Leon jumped in with Dom to help pull them apart as Brian gave a few hits to try to get him to back off.

"Hey, he was in my face, man!" Brian reminded Dom as he was pulled up and pushed towards the truck, hands up to indicate he wasn't trying to start anything.

"Well, now I'm in your face," the bald man stated, placing his side before pushing a lunging Vince back again and pointing at him. "Don't push it, you embarrass me!" Leon grabbed him and pushed the brunette further back while Jesse grabbed up the wallet that had fallen out of Brian's pocket. Dom grabbed it from his youngest member, glancing at the license.

"Brian Earl Spilner - sounds like a serial killer name, is that what you are?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, that's what you get from that?"

"I suggest you find someone else to make these runs from now on," he responded as he tossed the wallet and turn back around.

"What? Oh come on, that's bullshit, man!" Brian yelped, thinking of all the hard work he'd put in so far into the scene. Surprisingly, he heard protests come from Mia, Leon and Jesse as well at the declaration.

"Push any further and you won't even have a job," the older man threatened. Brian scoffed and wrenched open the door to the truck, muttering to Jesse as he did that he 'wondered what Toretto had on his Uncle Harry if he thought he could get him to fire family.'

"Dom, what the fuck, he was just doing his job!" Mia exclaimed as her brother headed back to the break room.

"You telling me he really only comes around for his work and the tuna?" Letty scoffed at the idea from where she lounged at the counter with Jesse and Leon while Vince went back to checking out his mess of a fuel map in his car.

"Dawg, he'd be coming around for whatever we had fed him the other day," Leon defended the blonde. "Dude was nearly dead on his feet from hunger during that last rush of deliveries before the races - learned later from Hector he hadn't eaten or slept in like three days and that's why he wasn't out that night."

"You tellin' me he actually races?" Letty peered over her sunglasses at the duo next to her.

"Yeah, you heard about the new racer Snowman that hasn't lost yet? That's him - and yes, he hates that nickname, but Hector won't let it go," Jesse offered up next.

"That buster's been the one making a name for himself at the minor races?" Vince shouted as he slammed the hood down. "Bet he ain't shit if he started trying to roll against us."

"Well, we'll know soon. Hector said he's gonna see about throwing him in the next main event to get him ready for Race Wars in a few months."


	3. Chapter 3

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. , Shift. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. 2nd. Ba-dump. Ba- clutch, 3rd. Ba -dump. 4th. Ba-5th. Ba-dump. Ba-finish line.

10.5 seconds.

"Shit!" Brian yelled as he slammed his palm against the steering wheel of the back road he'd been practicing on. Hector finally had him lined up for some of the major races, but he knew that without hitting 10 seconds at least once, his wins weren't guaranteed. While his funds had grown from the minor races some, he wasn't sure he'd have the money to throw down on a major without the risk of tossing in his pink slip.

After that confrontation with Vince a week ago, there was no way that one of the Toretto crew wouldn't end up racing against him - the question was just simply who. Jesse, Leon and Letty were good from what Brian could tell, but he was sure he could beat them. Vince and Dom, however, were a different story.

Cursing at the limitations of a cop-funded race car, Brian headed into Harry's for the afternoon shift at the store. A shipment was coming in today, so he'd be on location rather than making deliveries. Parking next to the work truck, he strolled through the back door, stopping at the back office/temporary bedroom long enough to snag a work shirt before heading to the front.

"Ashley, how's it hanging, girl?" Brian asked his co-worker, kissing her on the cheek as he clocked in at the second terminal. While not a racer, Ashley was part of the racing scene as well, typically hanging out with her boyfriend and his crew during the nights and DJing the parties they had.

"Sup, Brian, pretty slow day for the moment," she responded, flipping through one of the magazines they had in stock. "Not that I'm going to complain. I'm sure it's only going to get worse the closer we get to Race Wars."

"Yeah, you going to be out there spinning the tunes?"

"Waiting on the official list, but yeah, should have a set again," she drawled out, straightening up as the bell chimed on the door.

"Looking forward to it, save me a dance to keep the rest of the bunnies off my back?" Brian joked with her as he turned to see who had entered the shop. At first all Brian could see was Joey, Ashley's boyfriend and two of his guys, so he didn't think twice about the direction of the conversation at first.

"Snowman, you tryin' to steal my girl from me again?"

"Nah, dawg, just staying close by so I can pick you up when she realizes she deserves better," Brian laughed out as he fist bumped the guys in greeting while Ashley and Joey said hello.

"There are still times I wonder about you, man, you coulda had all the honeys you wanted," Rick shook his head as he leaned on the counter. Brian shrugged his shoulders not caring about the fact that they'd picked up on where his desires lie. He'd been lucky that so far no one had cared - it took a hell of a beat down to get the guys back in Barstow to keep their mouths shut.

"What can I say, my car preference might be imports, but I'm all about the muscles," he admitted with a grin. "It's nice to have someone that can keep up, not that Ashley couldn't kick my ass," he joked as he turned to nudge the girl before locking eyes with a brown pair across the shop. The clear blue turned stormy as they continued to stare into the dark depths of the hazel-brown, neither giving anything away.

Blue eyes broke away first as the group called for the owner's attention and when they looked back up five minutes later, the pair of hazel-brown was gone.

Seven hours later, after closing up shop and adding a few insurances to the Supra, Brian was pulling into the blocked off section of the warehouse district where the major races occurred. Backing up into the first spot he saw for the line of potential racers, he took a deep breath and iced up his persona as he stepped out of his car.

Glancing around, he could see Joey, Rick and Ashley a few cars back and Hector was lounging with his crew for the moment towards the front of the row. He nodded to a few of the other racers he'd either raced - and defeated - already or knew through Harry's as he ambled up the row to Hector.

The sound of a familiar set of engines had him turning around before reaching the group, watching as the Toretto's arrived on scene. He locked eyes with Dom, in the lead with his own Nissan before turning back to the Latino organizer of the scene.

"Snowman, you ready for the big leagues, bro?" Lois called out as the undercover cop approached.

"Not sure I have much a choice man, pretty sure no one else is gonna race me in the minors," Brian responded with cool confidence as he greeted the group. "Added one or two things to the Supra as a Hail Mary, but don't go setting me up against Toretto or something, alright?"

It might have sounded weak to admit he wasn't confident against the King of LA, but he also knew that it would grow more respect for himself if he knew his limitations.

"I got you, I'll put you in the fourth race, I'll get you set up against a good one." Hector clapped Brian on the shoulder as he then moved off to confer with Dom while Brian decided to step up to Ashley and Joey to hang out and chill until his race.

Throughout the first few races, none of the cars were very impressive except for the moment when Letty went up. She easily smoked the competition, stepping out of her car showing once more why she was with the king of the streets.

Brian had no idea who he was going to be up against as he pulled to the line. To his left was a Honda and on the far right a Dodge. Neither sounded all that special so Brian wasn't concerned until he heard the distinct roar of the Maxima and turned to the right to lock eyes with the same hazel-brown as from the shop that afternoon.

"Shit," Brian cursed out loud as he double-checked the systems hooked up to the NOS.

"You ready to go?" Hector asked as he leaned against the passenger side of the Supra. The open window of the Maxima meant that the driver heard every word of the conversation.

"What's the buy-in now, Hec? Cause you know I'm throwing down everything as it is still," Brian glared at the Latino who shrugged casually.

"He kicked it a nickel, so we're looking at 15. You still good or you pulling?"

"Fuck, man….alright, tell 'em I'm throwing down the pink slip - I'm not about to back out when I know I can smoke at least two of these clowns."

The smirk that graced the other driver's face after hearing those words cooled down all the nerves that had started to fire-up. He wouldn't lose to him. He couldn't.

At the signal from the race bunny calling the start, the Honda jumped ahead while Brian and the Maxima cruised right behind. The Dodge was half-a car length behind to start, but quickly started fading back as the Supra and Maxima edged past the Honda. Side by side, they smoothly transitioned to the front.

Locking eyes, the blonde saw the driver shift, beginning to pull ahead. Narrowing his eyes, Brian shifted up himself and hovered his thumb over the NOS as they closed in on the finish. Moments from the line, both hit the Nos - and crossed together.

They both drifted to a stop, creating a V as their noses pointed towards each other back to the start. Their eyes stayed locked for another moment before laughter broke through Brian's icy exterior. He practically rolled out of the car as he continued to laugh while leaning against the roof of the car.

"Sam, you get that on tape?" Hector yelled out in excitement as he rolled up with the cash in hand. The two cars had clearly crossed at the same time, so it would be down to the video. Everyone began to crowd around as they waited to hear the result.

"Laughter isn't usually how someone reacts when they're about to lose their car," Leon threw at Brian as he strolled up to the blond with Jesse as the rest of the crew headed over to the Maxima.

"Man, how can you not - that was awesome!" Brian exclaimed with glee. "Your boy totally would have had me if his fuel map wasn't still unloading in third and I woulda had him if I had hit the other NOS." A curious look from Leon and Jesse led to Brian popping the hood and allowing the duo to check out the systems.

"Jesus, you got enough NOS here to blow yourself sky high. You woulda fried the whole system if you had taken that second hit." Brian shook his head, admitting it was tempting, but he couldn't have done it even if it had been necessary to keep his car.

"Shoulda done it man, cause Vince got you!" Hector hollered from the sideline as the crowd went wild. A sudden shout of cops lead to a mass scramble for cars as the racers cleared out. Cursing his luck, Brian swung his car around to head towards the outskirts where some of the more underground garages and storage parking laid.

Seven minutes later, Brian rolled up on Dominic Toretto and swung up the alley in front of him as he ran from the cops.

"Get in!" Brian yelled, revving the engine. The older man bypassed the door, jumping through the open passenger window, still half-out as Brian gunned it up the alley, quickly swerving between three cop cars, drifting around a corner and a fourth car before taking a few more back roads and beginning to swing back into the city by way of Little Tokyo as the cops fell far behind.

"Didn't expect to see you saving my ass," was the first thing out of Dom's mouth once they were clear of the sirens.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna leave anyone behind to the cops if I can help it - bonus since it's you, I figure losing my car to Vince means I really lost it to you and maybe this will let me keep my car and race for you rather than lose it completely and risk Uncle Harry getting more pissed at me."

"Clearly you know what you're doing - ever been a wheel man before?"

"Nah, man, never."

"So what was was with the two years in Juvie then?"

"Shit, man, you saw that? Yeah, I know it says boosting cars, but I was actually busted at a street race as a kid where a major drug deal happened to be going down at the same time. Prosecution felt bad since it was a clear wrong place wrong time thing so he charged me with boosting cars instead - put me in juvie instead of jail."

Dom watched the buster as he continued to weave his way through the one way streets with ease, judging the trustworthiness of the statement. Before being able to make a decision, the sound of motorcycles came from behind them.

As the bikes pulled even with them, the one on the driver's side tapped on the glass with an automatic, directing Brian to pull into little Tokyo to the back of a restaurant by the unloading dock for the building.

"This isn't gonna be good is it?" Brian muttered as he and Dom exited the car to face the revealed Johnny Tran.

"What are you doing here, Toretto, the deal is you stay off our turf and we don't have any issues," Tran drawled out, stepping off the bike towards them while the one in the snakeskin pants who was clearly second in command continued to hold the automatic towards them. Brian raised an eyebrow at that. While Brian the cop knew about the beef that had started up a few months back right before he started at Harry's and at the same time Harry was having problems with some of the shadier deliveries, Brian the new guy to the scene wasn't supposed to know anything yet about the inner details.

"You couldn't have warn me about a turf war as we started heading here?" Brian bit out, icing up against both Tran and Toretto for the moment.

"Didn't think we'd get close enough for it to matter before we ditched the cops - race got raided, Tran, we were just cutting the corner," Dom camly explained, hoping to keep things cool.

"And who is 'we'?"

"My, uh, new mechanic," pointing to the blonde. If the situation hadn't been so tense, Brian would have cheered at the decision since it meant he'd probably get to keep his car and not be in hot water with his handlers - which would have been a lot worse than if he really had been in trouble with Harry. "Brian, that's Johnny Tran and his cousin, Lance."

Johnny glanced up, but focused on the car in front of him, while Lance hadn't moved his eyes away from Brian since they had stopped. It was honestly starting to creep him out more than a little.

"This your car?"

"It's his now," Brian answered, facing Johnny, but watching Lance out of the corner of his eye.

"No it's not, I haven't taken delivery yet," Dom contradicted, locking eyes with Brian. He couldn't understand what Toretto was trying to do with the denial - the deal was as good as done as soon as it was determined that Vince had won the race.

"So, it's no one's car," Johnny declared, shrugging it away, as he moved down the passenger side. "Someone clearly put in the wrench time though. What do you think, Lance?"

"It's an amazing machine," his cousin agreed, though his eyes stayed locked on Brian rather than drifting over the car. Yes, Brian definitely wanted to get out of here now and figure out what was the deal with these guys. Johnny clapped Dom on the arm as he moved back to his bike.

"Well, we'll see you in the desert soon enough - you'll get yours then." The gang started returning to their bikes and began to roll out. Brian and Dom stayed where they were until the last bike had turned the corner and then Brian turned with fury and ice in his eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"It's complicated," Dom deflected as he went to get back in the car. The sound of returning bikes had both of them pausing as they saw Johnny and Lance return, now both with guns in hand. They each dove away from the car as the bikers shot up the car until it lit before racing back out again.

The shout of NOS from Dom had Brian rolling under the closest semi to quickly get some cover from the explosion. Once it was clear the tanks had finished, Brian rolled back out, to find Dom above him with a hand out. He took the offer to be pulled to his feet and followed as he brushed off the dirt he picked up.

"So, gonna tell me that story now?"

"Seriously, it's a long story."

"We got a couple mile hike for even a chance of finding a cab and the looks I was getting from Lance definitely means I need to know what I just got into." Dom paused for a moment and studied Brian again before continuing on.

"A business deal that went sour - plus Lance made the mistake of messing with Jesse." Brian groaned at that revelation. It was exactly as he thought it was. Now he'd have to watch his ass twice as much. Dom gave him a curious side eye.

"I'm gay, Dom, so thanks for that," the blonde decided to just admit to the other man. "So far I hadn't gotten any shit about it and now I'm about to have a stalker. Fucking perfect."

They stayed silent until they got the taxi and Dom directed it back to Echo Park.


End file.
